Christmas Presents and Fake Bristish Accents
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: I am Lilly Truscott. Lover of Christmas, Girlfriend of Joe Jonas, and complete Harry Potter fanatic! This is the story of my Christmas. Christmas. Loe fluff. Oneshot.


**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Ziggy Ziggy Zam!**

**Yes! Haha. I am extremely stoked that it's Christmas so I decided to make a Christmas Oneshot for my favorite ship, Loe! And since you guys seem to like it, I am writing more oneshots! Also on Thursday I am gonna try and post 2 new chapters for The Adventure!**

**I have no clue how long this is gonna be. So sorry if it is really short. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my new Christmas presents! And sadly none of them were the rights to anything important like the Jonas Brothers, Gibson, Tiffany's, Hannah Montana, Harry Potter, or anything else I mention in this story.**

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

It's Christmas! My most favorite time of the year! This year I got an amazing present early! Mr. Joe Jonas. Yep that's right. I, Lillian Truscott, am dating Joseph Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. Shocking, I know.

It all happened rather quickly. Miley and I finally told the boys our real identities. Joe and I started to hang out more and more as Lilly and Joe not LOLA and Joe. On my birthday he asked me to be his girlfriend. And the rest is history.

Today the presents that I got were seriously amazing! Joe got me a life size cardboard cut out of himself. It's actually extremely creepy and almost gave me a heart attack when I opened my door this morning and it was standing there. Typical Joseph for you. Anyways, Kevin got me a Gibson Guitar and told me that he was going to give me lessons. Nick got me a new skateboard, just what I needed. Oliver got me a 64 pack of crayons WITH a sharpener! It's our tradition! Miley got me a gift card to the mall telling me that it's for me and her to go on a shopping spree; she even told me she would go to Hot Topic for me. Now that is how I know she means business.

Though one of my favorite presents was from my mom. She bought me Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on DVD (don't worry, that isn't all she got me.).

I know. Not exactly a Gibson Guitar or skateboard but I am a Harry Potter freak. I saw it through black curtain screenings 2 weeks before it came out in theaters. Then I saw it on midnight in theatres. I wanted to buy it the day it came out but my mom insisted that I waited until Christmas.

So now it is finally here and I am freaking out. I can't wait to watch it! I don't care what people say I am proud to be a Harry Potter fanatic.

Just as I slid the DVD into the player there was a knock at my door. I pushed the close button and walked over to the big wooden door.

I opened to find my adorable boyfriend with a Tiffany blue bag in his hands.

"Hey Lils, I just thought that I would bring over your real present."

I gasped, grabbed the bag out of his hands and ran to the couch. As I slowly opened the box inside I saw a silver necklace from Tiffany's with a heart on it. I gave him a hug and a quick peck on the check and thanked him. I put on the necklace and grabbed the remote.

"Lilly, what are you watching?"

Oh ya, I forgot that Joe hasn't seen Harry Potter. I bug him all the time about it but he never seems to be available when I want to watch it. He even has a crush on Emma Watson, normally I would be mad but she is awesome and I couldn't hate her if I tried.

"Oh goodness Joseph, you think that after hearing me talk about this for weeks you would now that I am Harry Potter 5 for the third time!" I said as if I was stating the obvious.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "No offense Lils but I tend to block out your little Harry Potter rants, you tend to go off on them a lot."

"Ya I know, I guess I forgive you for that. But now that I got you here you have to watch the movie with me! It's only fair that I expose you to this phenomenon now. I feel like a horrible Harry Potter fan by not getting my boyfriend to love it too!"

"Fine, but only because you are so darn cute!" he said and he slightly touched my nose jokingly. And in response I softly punch him in the arm.

As I start the movie I get really into it, I squeal a little when Rupert Grint first appears on the screen and Joe looks over at me with a weird look written across his face. I can't help that I seriously love that guy. Also I will randomly put on a fake British accent and lower my voice if necessary to quote my favorite parts, like now for instance.

"..No one can feel that many emotions at one time, their head would explode!"

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon…"

Just as the trio begin to chuckle at the conversation they just had Joe reached for the remote and pressed the pause button.

"Hey what was that for? It was just about to show Ronald's cute laughing face!"

"Okay first off I don't know how I feel about your obsession with this Ronald character and second of all if you don't stop with the quoting I am going to leave."

"Okay sorry I will only quote it two more times! I promise, when they go see Hargrid's half brother and the "it's been known to happen" part. You can check!" I said really quickly, all in one breathe.

He just shook his head and nodded as he pressed the play button. As the movie went on I quoted those parts perfectly and I cried at the part that I cry at ever time. (You know the part where Harry is possessed and he is having flashbacks. Ya.) I even saw a tear roll down his check when Sirius died.

As the movie ended I sat there and looked at him waiting for a response "So what did you think!?"

"Well first of all can I borrow the first four!?" he said and my face brightened, "These movies are so amazing. Emma Watson is really hot," for that I gave him a glare, "But all in all, the story was amazing, I can't to expose this to Nick and Kevin!"

I jumped up and did my little victory dance as he looked at me and chuckled to himself.

I ran towards my stairs but Joe's words stopped me.

"What are you doing Lilly?"

"What does it look like I am doing? I am going to post a bulletin about how I am not a failure to the Harry Potter community!"

"You are such a complete dork!" he said.

"And that is why you love me!" I said giving him a peck on the lips as I dragged him upstairs with me.

"Just one of the many reasons I do!" he said sweetly.

This Christmas is the best one of my life. It is the one where I have Joe Jonas, hot rockstar, my boyfriend, and new convert to the world of Harry Potter.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Okay, that was extremely fluffy! **

**But I cannot help but love it!**

**You know the drill. Review people! It's nice to give presents on Christmas. Haha. **


End file.
